goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps: The Game
'Goosebumps: The Game '''is a Goosebumps video game released for the Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One by WayForward Technologies. The game is a point and click adventure game in a similar vein to Shadowgate. The game was released October 13, 2015 as a tie in to the 2015 Goosebumps film. Official Description The walk home from school today is going to be a lot spookier than usual... Your sleepy neighborhood’s been overrun by monsters! Werewolves prowl the woods, Gnomes roam underfoot, and scarecrows walk at midnight. But these aren’t ordinary monsters -- they’re R.L. Stine’s famous Goosebumps monsters, released from their books and looking to wreak havoc! You’ll need to use your wits to investigate the surroundings, puzzle out clues, and outsmart the monsters before it’s too late! Survive a trek through your neighborhood, unravel the mysteries of the Dead House, and sneak through the mall after hours; only then can you confront Slappy and stop his plans for revenge! Books and Short Stories Referenced * [[Welcome to Dead House|''Welcome to Dead House]]: The protagonist's house transforms into Dead House. There's also an achievement called "Welcome to Dead House". * ''Stay Out of the Basement'': A human/plant hybrid appears as an enemy. There's also an achievement called "Stay Out of the Forest". * ''Monster Blood'':'' Monster Blood appears as an enemy. * [[Say Cheese and Die!|''Say Cheese and Die!: ]]The Camera appears as an item. * ''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'':'' It's the name of an arcade game in the mall. * [[Let's Get Invisible!|''Let's Get Invisible!]]:'' An evil Reflection inside the magic mirror appears as an enemy. Also, the book appears as an item. * [[Night of the Living Dummy|''Night of the Living Dummy]]:'' Slappy appears as the main antagonist. Mr. Wood also appears at the very end of the game. Slappy is the last monster you encounter in the game. * [[The Girl Who Cried Monster|''The Girl Who Cried Monster]]:'' There's an achievement called "The Monster Who Cried Girl" * [[The Ghost Next Door|''The Ghost Next Door]]:'' It's the name of an achievement. Also, at the end of the game, R.L. Stine says he's moving to Madison with his daughter. In the movie, Stine's daughter is actually Hannah Fairchild. * [[The Haunted Mask (Book)|''The Haunted Mask]]:'' The Mask appears as an item. * [[Be Careful What You Wish For...|''Be Careful What You Wish For...]]:'' it's the name of an achievement. * [[Piano Lessons Can Be Murder|''Piano Lessons Can Be Murder]]:'' A piano manufactured by "Shreek & Toggles" appears inside Dead House. * [[The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight|''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight]]:'' An inanimate scarecrow appears inside the van. * [[Go Eat Worms!|''Go Eat Worms!]]:'' The title is referenced. * [[Ghost Beach|''Ghost Beach]]: it's the name of an arcade game in the mall. * Return of the Mummy: A portrait of Prince Khor-Ru appears in the living room of Dead House. Also, a sarcophagus appears in the van. * ''Phantom of the Auditorium'':'' A picture of the Phantom appears inside the van. * [[The Cuckoo Clock of Doom|''The Cuckoo Clock of Doom]]:'' The Cuckoo Clock appears inside Dead House. * [[It Came from Beneath the Sink!|''It Came from Beneath the Sink!]]:'' The Grool appears. * ''Night of the Living Dummy II: The title is mentioned. * ''The Horror at Camp Jellyjam'':'' "Jelly Jam" branded fruit preserves appear in the kitchen of Dead House, it's also possible that King Jellyjam himself appeared in the game in pieces, at the Cavity City candy shop. * [[Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes|''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes]]:'' The Lawn Gnomes appear as enemies. * [[A Shocker on Shock Street|''A Shocker on Shock Street]]:'' it's the name of an achievement. * [[How I Got My Shrunken Head|''How I Got My Shrunken Head]]:'' The Shrunken Head appears as an item. * [[Bad Hare Day|''Bad Hare Day]]:'' Amaz-O appears. There's also an achievement called "Good Hare Day" * [[The Beast From the East|''The Beast from the East]]:'' A Beast appears as an enemy. * [[Legend of the Lost Legend|''Legend of the Lost Legend]]: it's the name of an arcade game in the mall. * [[Calling All Creeps!|''Calling All Creeps!]]:'' It's the name of an achievement. *''How I Learned to Fly'': it's the name of an achievement. * [[Don't Go to Sleep!|''Don't Go to Sleep!]]: the title is the name of an achievement. * [[Werewolf Skin|''Werewolf Skin]]:'' The Werewolf Skin briefly appears inside the van during the intro. * [[Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter|''Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter]]:'' A jar of Purple Peanut Butter appears in the kitchen of Dead House. * [[Deep in the Jungle of Doom|''Deep in the Jungle of Doom]]:'' Cronby appears in the mall. * ''Scream of the Evil Genie: ''The movers mention an evil Genie. (Possibly referring to Jenna the Genie ) * [[Please Don't Feed the Vampire!|''Please Don't Feed the Vampire!]]:'' Fifi appears. * [[Little Comic Shop of Horrors|''Little Comic Shop of Horrors]]:'' There's a movie in the malls movie theater called, "Lizardman 2" * [[Toy Terror: Batteries Included|''Toy Terror: Batteries Included]]:'' The Annihilator 3000 and Officer Murphy appear as enemies. * ''Shop Till You Drop...Dead!: The Living Mannequins appear in the mall. * ''Invaders from the Big Screen'': There's a movie in the movie theaters mall called, "Going Ape in Blastovision". It's also the name of an achievement. * [[You're Plant Food!|''You're Plant Food!]]:'' There's an achievement called, "You're Not Plant Food!" * ''It's Only a Nightmare'':'' It's the name of an achievement. * [[It Came from the Internet|''It Came from the Internet]]:'' It's the name of an achievement. * [[Elevator to Nowhere|''Elevator to Nowhere]]: It's the name of an achievement. * ''Danger Time'':'' It's the name of an achievement. * [[Trick or...Trapped!|''Trick or...Trapped!]]:'' It's the name of an achievement *[[An Old Story|''An Old Story]]:'' Aunt Dahlia appears as an enemy. * [[I'm Telling!|''I'm Telling!]]:'' A Gargoyle with petryfing saliva appears in Dead House. * [[Home Sweet Home|''Home Sweet Home]]: Mrs. Forster appears walking Fifi. * ''I Am Your Evil Twin'': There is an achievement called, "I was your evil twin". * [[Are You Terrified Yet?|''Are You Terrified Yet?]]:'' It's the name of an achievement. * ''Brain Juice'':'' There's an achievement called, "Using Good Ol' Brain Juice". * ''Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid!: it's the name of an achievement. * ''The Haunted Car'': It's mentioned by the movers. It's also the name of an achievement. * ''Slappy's Nightmare'':'' It's the name of an achievement. * [[Earth Geeks Must Go!|''Earth Geeks Must Go!]]: it's the name of an achievement. * ''Creep from the Deep'':'' There's a portrait of Captain Long Ben One-Leg in Dead House, it's also the name of an achievement. * [[My Friends Call Me Monster|''My Friends Call Me Monster]]: It's the name of an achievement. *''Little Shop of Hamsters'': it's the name of a pet store in the mall. * ''Night of the Giant Everything'': There is an achievement called, "Night of the Giant Inventory". * The player mentions a creepy clown while talking to Slappy, possibly referring to Murder the Clown from[[A Nightmare on Clown Street| A Nightmare on Clown Street]]. Also, a portrait of Murder appears in the living room of Dead House. Trivia * There are three unidentified ghost children that you have to make cross over to the after life, one of them seems similar to Tara Webster, because you get rid of her by knocking off the year 1988 off The Cuckoo Clock, except she's a different race. While another ghost has the appearance of Danny Anderson from The Ghost Next Door (even though Danny was not a ghost), and his face appears as the icon of the achievement of the same name. * In the Movie Stine moved to Madison a few years ago, and since the player had an iPhone, the game may have taken place in the year 2010. * The Game's Opening cut scene is very Simaliar to the movie's Alternate Opening. * The password to the computer, "1081943" is R.L Stine's Birthday, October 8, 1943 * The Conponation to the trunk in the master bedroom, "1992" is the year Welcome to Dead House was published. * In the game, Fifi is Mrs. Forster's dog (although they are from two different books). * Mr. Wood, Dr. Brewer's Plant Clone, The Grool and Aunt Dahlia appear even though they have been killed off in previous stories. * The game refers to Cronby the Troll as "Cronby the Leprechaun". * If you try to enter the furnace in the basement of the Dead House, you are meet with a message saying, "Nope! So Much Nope!" This is a reference to the ,"Nope!" Internet meme. * The Nintendo 3DS version doesn't have any of the achievements * The twist ending with Mr. Wood being free after Stine leaves may explain why only Slappy appears in the movie. Category:Video games Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Slappy Category:Lawn Gnomes Category:Robots Category:Magic